1979 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400
This article is a featured article. This is considered one of the best articles in the wiki. The 1979 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 is pretty legendary, plus it's the most historic race of the 1979 season and the most historic Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 of the 1970's. The reason why it's so historic and legendary is because part timer Thomas Tanrev was hit so hard (36g force) by Claude Scruggs, another part timer, that Tanrev was actually knocked out. Claude missed one race while Thomas missed two. Herbert Brown wins with Don Chapcar second and The King taking third. Ronald Oaks takes 4th and part-timer Billy Ford takes 5th. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Pit Reporter: Lapis Lazuli Gallery Claude About To Hit Thomas.png|Claude about to hit Thomas. Thomas Gets KO'd.png|Claude hits Tanrev at top speed. Knocked Out Tanrev.png|Tanrev gets knocked out! Transcript Tanrev Gets KO'd Pinkie: AND WE HAVE TROUBLE IN TURN 2! THOMAS TANREV GETS LOOSE! CLAUDE SCRUGGS IS COMING! TANREV GOING TO GET SMASHED BY SCRUGGS HARD! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT FROM 1921 TO 1979! Spike: HAVE YOU EVER? Pinkie: NO I'VE (You Kid) NEVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT FROM 1921 TO 1979! MY WHOLE (Dolphin Censored) LIFE! (Oxnard Radio) Thomas Tanrev: OH HOLY CRA-(gets hit and knocked out) Oxnard Crew Chief: Are you ok? (Live) Pinkie: TANREV HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT! Spike: A terrible crash. We'll be back in a moment for more. (Tanrev wakes up again but loses memory of the race totally) Thomas Tanrev: What is this crazy place? Why is it so tilted and why are there SO MANY (Popeye toot) CARS! Jonathan: I think you lose your memory dude! Ernie: Yeah! Alloy: That can't be good! Thomas Tanrev: What is your name? Alloy: Alloy Wilson. You should see The King soon. He is not a doctor but he will help you. Thomas Tanrev: Ok. (later) Thomas Tanrev: Is this The King? Eloy Wilsan told me to see The King! The King: You mean Alloy Wilson? Yes I'm The King and I think you lost your memory. Thomas Tanrev: No. I still remember you winning the 1977 Carolina's 350. The King: Ok so that means you only lost memory of everything from 1978 and beyond... Hmm. Ok. (end of transcript) Tanrev's Memory Test Spike: We're live back on the Bristol Speedway where two part-timers had their nightmare right here at Bristol. And now let's go to the hospital. (In the Hospital) Thomas Tanrev: Where am I? Doctor: In the hospital. You are here because you lose every single memory from November 1977 to the present. I need you to guess these racers. Who is this? Thomas Tanrev: Ron Pitcar? Doctor: No that's Johnathan Melter! Next? Thomas Tanrev: Kraig Shiftright? Doctor: VERY CLOSE, but that's his son Klint. Next? Thomas Tanrev: BOBBY CARSAC!!!!! YOU CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!!! Doctor: EVEN CLOSER THAN KLINT, but that is his successor James Cleanair. Next? Thomas Tanrev: That is Ryan Roadages? Doctor: No it's Bill Brady. Thomas Tanrev: Uh I know this one! THE KING! Doctor: CORRECT! Last one. Thomas Tanrev: This is Don Chapcar? Doctor: WRONG! THAT IS DALE EARNHARDT SR! You only got one of out six correct, you did bad. Results TBA Category:Featured Articles Category:Historic Races